winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KamariU
] Hello, please leave a message down here. I should reply to you sooner, thanks! Tiff<333<333 Tiff<333 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- How ya doing girl =))) Still fine homie =))) Yeah, i'm back, probably just to talk to you guys though :v Yeah, i'm still active on other wikias.... Still a fan of Sailor Moon i see =))) There so many people in here watch Magical Shoujo type of anime :v Good selection of anime =))), those are old animes, but GOOD animes =))) Panty & Stocking :v, damn, you have a foot festish :v? Yeah :v :v :v, really weird :v Such a good thing to hear :)! Congrat! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:46, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Changed username, Tiff? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 02:56, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 04:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 19:30, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Tiff :)! Long time no talk... Do you still remember me? It's me Rutchelle. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:21, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Great ^^! U? Btw, changed your username :D? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:35, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Anyways, are you going to nominate yourself as rollback? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:56, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, maybe that's the reason. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:11, October 29, 2013 (UTC) For the question on Annie's talk page, she's the new trial co-leader of project episodes. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:02, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. You've changed your username, Tiff :3? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:38, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Personal attacks like that are enough already, Tiff! I don't allow any Nick's fan or even Nick's staff abuse power around! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Real good, thanks :v How your Halloween going :v? True Story :v Good afternoon Tiff! How are you? That's good to hear. Hey how did you like the new episode? I loved it, I was really surprised they showed her transform, it was really sweet. So much happened in the episode, I wonder what it means now that Bloom split her dragon fire with the winx. This season is looking up so far, I am still a little disappointed we didn't see Flora's parents this episode but I guess Miele's transformation kinda makes up for it. I guess the winx are now all dragon fairies in a way :/ if you think about it, that seems kinda cool. Yeah but in a different way, they didn't have actual parts of the dragon fire within them. Yeah it was, it seems that it was even bigger in a convergence. I am really excited for this season. Yeah I did,I don't really like that they changed the pixies. It never sounds rude to ask, but that's the warning template and nobody is allowed to remove it. Once you did wrong thing(s), you get warned, and 3 of them in my way equal to a block. You kept adding that Spring Flower spell when we in fact never spend slot for minor characters' spells. I deleted it once, but you kept re-creating it, lead to the fact that you had already had 2 warning templates! Making sure you have approval before doing anything -- asking before doing never get a bite! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 00:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Do what program do you use to draw? I am currently taking a digital art class at my school. Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 14:23, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Tiff? Who is your favorite Winx Club character? I hope you are having a good day. If you have spare time, could you vote for me on the rollback requests? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 01:54, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Tiff ;) How have you been? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 22:13, November 30, 2013 (UTC) That's good c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 23:18, November 30, 2013 (UTC) =.=!!!!!!!!!!! Racist WARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! A cold wind of Autumn 04:28, December 1, 2013 (UTC) You're being a hypocrite because you said "I'M BLACK." If you're okay with calling yourself black and at least 40 million people plus government organizations and agencies are okay with it, what's wrong with using it to describe an obviously black character? It's not internalized racism or what you call "self racist." Jasteria (talk) 04:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, well I already mentioned the importance of acknowledging race and I provided sources so... Jasteria (talk) 04:41, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Your use of profanity and excessive capslock is very immature and childish. I know how to use deductive reasoning. It's clear that Strafii made Aisha black. Jasteria (talk) 04:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm furious, also >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 04:50, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have already lost my temper in the early morning of this day, and I don't need her push my button >""A cold wind]] of Autumn 04:55, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Obviously you should come up with a real argument with evidence instead of writing PROFANITY on my page and insulting me. Jasteria (talk) 05:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Please watch your language. If I see another message with bad language, it will result in a three day ban.--Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 05:01, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I seriously have no idea! Stones filled her head and brain, maybe >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 05:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) She is making everyone mad. I tried talking to her about it and how unnecessary it is. However, bad words is not necessary or tolerated on this wiki.--Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 05:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I did not insult you first. I told to absolute truth. You were being a hypocrite by saying "listen to me, I'M BLACK" then turning around and saying "the word 'black' is racist!!" That doesn't make any sense at all and you know it. Accept your mistake and move on instead of tainting my talk page with your filthy language. Jasteria (talk) 05:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC)